Nightmares and Dreamscapes
by FallenWolfheart
Summary: When a trio of odd company come to Arendelle looking for help for their unconscious leader, dreams and nightmares will bring to light what fate has planned for the mysterious Nefrin and Queen of the land; love and romance, bloodshed and heartache will run amok while the two fate destined lovers try desperately to reach their happily ever after. (Sorry, I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello and welcome! This is my first story on this site, and I'm hoping many people will enjoy. I have more abstract ideas when it comes to stories, and though I'm almost certain it'll be slightly hard to follow in the beginning, I promise everything will fall into place and become clearer. When it comes to updates, they may be a bit slow because I don't have a computer of my own and I need to borrow my friend's, but they will be there so please be patient with me. Oh, and a lot of my ideas come from playing D&D (Dungeons & Dragons), yes I'm a geek. But anyway, let's get on with the story! Feel free to leave me reviews, suggestions, critiques, etc., etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen, but I enjoy playing around with the characters and jumbling shit up.**

**/**

The large Minotaur carried his male, human companion on his back as the lovely Nymph walked beside him. They are just coming out of a war from a nearby city of monks, and though Dracus of the clan Jagged Axe is loyal to his human leader, he wouldn't mind NOT thrusting himself in danger's way for the sake of the greater good. After all, he wouldn't be carrying young Nefrin if he hadn't offered their extra steel to help the war-bound monks.  
>Susah, the Nymph looked up at the 8 foot tall Minotaur with a knowing smile as he grumbled and lightly growled to himself. She pats his arm gently,<p>

"Calm yourself, Dracus my love. Look, we're approaching a kingdom. Surely they'll have the means to treating Nefrin's wounds," she said as she pointed in the direction of the large, beautiful looking kingdom.

"Great, more guards to draw swords and crossbows at me," he said with an agitated snort and twitch of his tail.  
>Susah giggled a bit,<p>

"Come now, you know I will dissolve their worries about you. After all, if you didn't have a caring heart, you'd have not won mine," she said as she went up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek gently.

Yes, theirs is a strange love. Being a Minotaur, he's immune to Susah's charm spells, yet it's her pure, caring and loving heart that ensnares his affection. He wishes only to protect her from the evils of the world, he would kill anything or anyone who would dare attempt to taint her pure, innocent being.  
>And for Susah, she fell in love with his secretly caring heart, as well as his fierce loyalty to their young leader, and even to her. He is a loving soul within a monstrous body, but she cannot blame him for what he was born as; she can only condone him for his loving acts and views on life. When they first admitted their love for one another he told her that the Minotaurs of his clan mate for life, and she could not see it any other way. She would gladly spend the rest of her days with Dracus.<p>

Upon stepping through the threshold of the kingdom they saw, the city is bustling with its inhabitants, and luckily seem too preoccupied with their business to have even noticed Dracus.  
>"We need to find someone who can lead us to help for Nefrin," the Minotaur says, and Susah looks around, spotting a red headed girl slightly better dressed than anyone else around.<p>

"That girl there looks like an official of sorts, I'll go speak with her. You remain within sight," she told him and he growled lightly, but she just laughed lightly as she headed toward the girl.

When the girl caught sight of Susah, even she was taken slightly aback by her beauty. Being a Nymph, her skin is flawless and a perfect shade of pebble pink. Her hair is dark brown with tinges of red as well, and reaches just above her buttocks. She wears a white dress that's sleeveless and stops just above her knees, but she's barefoot. And she has the most beautiful big, doe brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm sorry, but do you see that boy there upon the big Minotaur's back? He's our friend and he's been rather severely wounded. I've staunched the bleeding with herbs and leaves, but I know little else on how to help him. Would you happen to know of someone who can better treat his wounds?" Susah says and the red headed girl shifts her eyes from the Nymph over to the large Minotaur, her mouth slightly agape.

His large dark brown fur-covered body is like a wall of rock solid muscle, and his black horns are huge, she wonders how he can even hold his head up. His eyes are such a dark brown they look nearly black, and his black hooved feet are almost as fascinating as his horns. He wears nothing but a light tan loin cloth and a leather strap over his chest that holsters a dagger in the center of it. He also has two battle axes strapped to either side of his hips.

"Whoa...I've never seen a Minotaur in person before..." the girl breathes in astonishment.

Susah giggled a bit, and then motioned for Dracus to come over, which he did and the girl looked up at him, her mouth hanging open wider now,  
>"He's huge!" She exclaimed absent-mindedly.<p>

"This is Dracus, the young man on his back is Nefrin, and I am Susah," she says and finally the girl shakes her head, coming to her senses,

"Uh, I'm Anna, the princess of this kingdom. My apologies, your friend can rest in our infirmary within the castle," she finally says, and motions for them to follow her to the castle,

"You have our thanks, Princess Anna," Susah says with a bow of her head.

"Oh please, just call me Anna, it's fine," she says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

After Anna calmed every guard they passed about Dracus, they were finally within the infirmary. Dracus placed Nefrin down on the bed gently and left the room with Susah so the doctor could work on Nefrin.  
>He sat with his arms crossed over his chest within an available chair, his tail wagging impatiently behind him; for patience is not one of his virtues. Susah sat in a seat beside him, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. Dracus picks his head up as he hears talking coming from down the hall toward the room, and Anna excitedly comes in with a bewildered platinum blonde haired young woman.<p>

"Anna, what are you talking about? Minotaurs have been extinct for-oh my..." the young platinum blonde was saying until her light blue eyes fell upon Dracus.

The Minitaur huffed audibly, "Not extinct, simply scattered. I resent the rumor of my species being no longer in existence," he growled, his tail wagging even more in annoyance.

"I-I apologize, I meant no disrespect. Um...and is that a Nymph, Anna?" The young woman asked, and the red headed girl nodded excitedly, "Oh, my apologies, I am Queen Elsa and I welcome you to my kingdom of Arendelle," she says and Susah stands and curtsies,

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I am Susah and this is Dracus. Our young friend Nefrin is being seen by your doctor, which we thank you immensely for aiding him," she says.

Elsa thought her voice was very light and feathery, a permanent sound of innocence to it. It was beautiful, really. Whereas the Minotaur's voice was exceptionally deep and nearly guttural, it was actually rather frightening, but then again...he is a large beast with a bull head, more or less human body despite it being covered in fur, and hooved feet.

"It's no trouble at all. If you don't mind my asking, how did your friend become so severely wounded?" Elsa asked, making sure to keep an eye on the Minotaur. Anna may be fascinated by it, but Elsa knows of their rumored blood lust and unmercifulness...although, she thought she also knew that they were no longer in existence.

"A war. We helped a city of monks in a battle against sorcerers who sought an ancient relic within their vaults, and whatever other priceless artifacts that may also rest within. Dracus had sustained minor injuries, and I was lucky enough to remain unharmed due to the fact I use a bow and arrows. Well, and Dracus and Nefrin protecting me," she said with a light laugh and a sweet smile toward Dracus.

"A city of monks? Do you mean the neighboring city of Drogan west of here?" Elsa asked and Susah nodded,

"Yes, that be the one," she responded.

Elsa looked surprised, monks are usually not ones for violence. But such is the nature of war, she supposed, peaceful beings or not they had o defend their rightful then Elsa looked toward the door as it opened, the doctor walking out,

"I have treated your friend's wounds and they will heal normally, but...he seems to be under a sort of spell. He's not asleep due to exhaustion or blood loss...he is being kept unconscious by magical means. Now, I studied the arcane arts many years ago, and I do not claim to be an expert on such topics; but it's to my belief that he is being kept in a sort of nightmare which he will wake from, but I do not know when, and...he will be forever changed when he wakes from these horrors he is being forced to live within the dreamscape," the doctor explained and Dracus stood suddenly, which made the doctor step back a bit.

"What do you mean 'forever changed'? For better or for worse? And will we be able to help him if it's for the worst?" He asked, his fists clenched tightly.

"I don't think you'll be able to help him, I'm sorry," was all the doctor said and flinched as Dracus growled, and then punched the stone wall beside him.  
>Susah came up to him and held onto his arm lightly,<p>

"Calm yourself, my love. He will be alive, and even if we cannot heal him of whatever change may become of him, we can at least help him through it," she said and he looked down at her, placing his large hand, which is bigger than her face, on her cheek as he nodded. She smiled at him warmly as she leaned into his hand and then took it in both of hers.

"He will be all right, we will make sure of that. He's a strong young man, he is half celestial after all," she said and Dracus scoffed,

"Half of a half celestial. He's more human than anything, but...he is strong, I agree. His endurance is admirable for such a little one," he said, and then looked over at the two royals who were staring in utter confusion at them. The doctor had scurried away once Susah got Dracus's attention.

"What?" He asked them and then Susah turned to look at them, another bubbly giggle escaping her,

"Yes, Dracus and I are lovers. We're an odd pair, we know. But he is my beloved, as I am his, and we are determined to make this work between us. After all, the Minotaurs of the Jagged Axe Clan mate for life, right Dracus?" She asked as she turned a devious smile toward him.

"Yes," he answered simply, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Mate...?" Elsa asked out loud, but to herself, really.

"How exactly does that work? I mean...he's huge!" Anna blatantly asked and Elsa blushes deeply as she looks at Anna in near horror,

"Anna! Don't be rude and vulgar!" She chastised, and Anna grinned nervously, but they both looked at Susah as she giggled once again.

"It's alright. Let's just say that when you love someone with your entire being, you can endure more than you ever thought possible," she explained, and now both girls blushed deeply due to mental images, and they shook their head. Susah smiled but then looked at Dracus as he walked into the infirmary, standing beside Nefrin as he laid unconscious upon the bed. He'd been stripped of his upper clothes so his wounds could be treated and bandaged.  
>Susah stood beside him, her hand on his back for support and comfort, and Anna and Elsa looked at the young man lying there.<p>

He has raven black hair, and his skin is very lightly tanned, but he has impressive muscle tone. Elsa noticed his ears are slightly pointed. Nowhere near to the extent of Susah's, where her pointed ears are nearly swept back and a few inches past the back of her head, but the tops of Nefrin's ears are pointed ever so slightly. He also has a strong, angular face with high cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin. All in all, even unconscious, he's very handsome.

"Come on, little one, you can break free of this. We've encountered far worse than a few nightmares, this should be nothing for you, little friend," Dracus says but sighs, knowing his attempting to wake him is futile. Susah strokes his back comfortingly,

"It's words like those we should save for when he's conscious, my love," she tells him and he nods,

"Yes, I know," he says, still looking at the sleeping form of his young human leader.

"You are both welcome to stay within the castle while Nefrin sleeps. I'll have a maid set up a room for-" Elsa's cut off by Dracus,

"No, we will stay here with him. We'll take turns staying up in case he does wake," he says, Susah nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but thank you for your generous offer. You've helped us out a great deal, we owe you. If there's anything you may need of us, just ask," she says and Elsa smiles softly, nodding her head a bit.

"We'll leave you for a while. I'll have a maid bring you lunch when it's prepared," the queen of Arendelle says, and then leaves with Anna. The red headed girl looks at her platinum blonde older sister as t hey walk down a hallway,

"I don't even know Nefrin and I'm worried about him. He doesn't look much older than you, Elsa," the princess says and Elsa nods in agreement.

"I agree. Maybe there will be some way we can help Nefrin," she says and Anna nods to show that she hopes the same thing.

"But a Nymph and a Minotaur, huh? Makes Kristoff and I look normal," Anna said with a light laugh, and Elsa chuckled lightly,

"I suppose true love can come in many forms," Elsa states, and then they hug before going their separate ways; both of them curious as to what the odd trio of strange company will bring into their lives.

**/**

**A/N: I was trying to give a bit of a back story for Dracus and Susah since right now they're the two conscious characters lol But Nefrin is the main OC character in this story. Bear with me please, I actually haven't written stories in feneral for over 5 years so I'm a little outta practice, but I promise you it'll it better as it goes on. Hm, stuck in a dreamscape, huh? Wonder how he gets outta it? Also, I have rated M for future chapters that'll end up more bloody and violent, and possible lemons in the future. But please R&R and tell me what you think! Thanks for taking the time to read the first chapter of this story. I'll update ASAP.**

**-FallWolfheart**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the extremely late update, but I hope people have enjoyed my unorthodox take on a Frozen fanfic. For a little while there I was a bit self-conscious about my writing skills due to the fact that they're a tad bit unpolished. But, here's the second chapter, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Frozen, but still enjoy messing around with it's universe.**

**/ **

Three weeks have come and gone since Dracus and Susah carried their young leader Nefrin to Arendelle. The young half-celestial is still unconscious, and as they said, Dracus and Susah have been taking shifts watching over him in case he wakes.

As Dracus was sitting in a chair beside Nefrin's unconscious form and Susah was sleeping in another bed provided by Queen Elsa, Anna came in with a tray of breakfast foods for them. Dracus barely paid her any mind, and being a light sleeper, Susah smiled appreciatively at the young princess as she sat up in bed.

"This looks delicious, thank you, Anna," the Nymph said in a soft tone.

For all the bubbly and positive outlook the fey being has, she isn't immune to fatigue; and right now she's exhausted. Anna smiles softly, sadly at the obviously drained Nymph.

"How is he?" Anna asked, glancing over at the still slumbering young man.

"No different," Dracus answered with a huff, his tail twitching in agitation.

Susah nodded solemnly in agreement, picking up a piece of honeydew melon and taking a bite. The large Minotaur got up from his seat with a light growl and stepped up to the tray of served food, picking up a sausage link and putting the whole thing in his mouth.

"You two should really get some fresh air," Anna began, looking over the two distraught and exhausted creatures, "I mean, you haven't left the room except to bathe every now and again," she added.

Dracus crossed his large, muscular arms over his equally muscled chest, letting out a huff through his nostrils. Susah smiled warmly up at her lover, patting his side affectionately.

"I would like to explore the city a bit, my love," she says to him, "And I'm confident that if Nefrin wakes, either Anna or Queen Elsa will send someone to inform us," she finishes, placing a grape into her mouth.

Dracus sighs, his tail wagging as he seemed to consider his beloved's wishes. He looks back over at his slumbering leader, still lying on his back, shirtless, and covered; but somehow looking peaceful. The Minotaur looks down at his lover and gives a single nod, he would also like to get out of this room...at least for a little while.

"But I expect immediate notice if he wakes," he says, his dark brown eyes boring into the young princess' blue-green ones.

Susah laughs lightly, "You needn't be so abrasive, my love. Anna and Queen Elsa has done much for us. Have some faith in them, my beloved."

Dracus scoffs, "Faith is for the weak minded and soul conflicted, and I am neither. But...I will put my trust in them," he says, gently patting Anna on the head with his large hand.

Anna smiled warmly up at the Minotaur, and Susah finally got off of the bed, stretching as she did. She walks up to the red head and hugs her,

"Please take good care of him. He mumbles at times, but it's almost always intelligable, and he'll twitch and jerk every now and again as well...but other than that, young Nefrin slumbers peacefully. We'll return shortly," she kisses Anna's cheek sweetly before releasing her, and with a glance toward Nefrin, the unorthodox couple leave the room.

Anna watched them go, and then slowly walked over to the available chair beside the bed Nefrin's laid upon. Sitting in the chair, she looks over his still form sadly. Throughout the three weeks since Dracus, Susah and Nefrin arrived, she would talk with Susah; Dracus apparently not the social, talkative type...unless he throws his opinion out there, and it's usually abrasive, condescending, or just plain hateful. Dracus is a mystery to Anna, he's sweet and caring toward Susah and Nefrin...but closed off and prickly toward everyone in the castle; especially Olaf. In fact, Olaf had apparently annoyed Dracus so severely a couple of days ago that Dracus threw Olaf's head several feet down the outside hallway. Anna giggles at the memory of Olaf's headless body wobbling in the direction of his far-away, still talking head...bumping into every wall and piece of furnishing on the way. She has to admit, despite Dracus's bristly ways, he has his charms. He must, after all, since Susah is so madly in love with him.

Anna focuses on Nefrin once more. She learned from Susah and Dracus that he's a very capable swashbuckler. His double long sword wielding capabilities are phenomenal, and though his diplomacy skills are a bit unpolished, where his words fail, his blades more than make up for them. He was apparently raised by a foster father, his father's foster father to be exact. A wood elf by the name of Daeghun. His parents passed away not long after his birth, and all knowledge about them he received from Daeghun. His father's name was Jarlath, a half-celestial fighter who became afflicted by some sort of curse.

While Jarlath traveled far and wide in search of a cure for his ailment, he met and traveled with Safiya, a Red Wizard of formidable power, and Nefrin's mother. According to Daeghun, a cure was found for Jarlath, but at the expense of his life. Safiya had given birth to Nefrin two months prior, and decided to join her one true love to his death. Jarlath asked Daeghun to raise his son as he had raised him.

Daeghun never fully explained to Nefrin what the curse was, who cast it upon his father, or why he had to die in order to be free of it...his foster father only did this to protect Nefrin, but in return the 20 year old became resentful, and barely gave Daeghun a proper goodbye before deciding to leave for adventure himself...just like his father before him.

It's a sad story when Anna thinks about it. He never knew his parents, he never learned the truth behind his parents' fate because of his over protective foster father...and now he's trapped within some Dreamscape that he can't wake from. Anna wonders what sort of dreams or nightmares he's being forced to endure. She can't help but feel sorry for him. He's only a year younger than her sister, and they bare almost similar backgrounds.

It was due to their parents' over protectiveness that Elsa was isolated from both her and the outside world. Though they knew their parents, the late king and queen was taken from them before their time as well.

Although Anna and Elsa are the princess and queen of this land, and as told by Susah, Nefrin was raised in a swamp farming village just off of the waters of the Dead Man's Swamp; a small village called Agron Harbor.

Susah once said that Nefrin would tell her Daeghun often reminded him that he has his father's wanderlust and adventuring soul. Daeghun also apparently told little Nefrin stories about his father's adventures, which only added fuel to Nefrin's kindling flame and desire for adventuring.

Anna wonders what he's like when he's up and about. Susah describes him as cheerful and pleasant, but fierce and merciless when it's most important for him to be. Dracus says he's impressive for a weak human male, but gained his respect due to his iron will and battle prowess.

Her eyes are drawn to Nefrin's lying form as his body begins to jerk and twitch, just like Susah informed her he does. She listens to him groan and grumble, but he's not actually forming any words as far as she can tell.

She leans a little closer to him, though, to see if she can make any sense of his mutterings. Nothing makes any sense to her, just random syllables our jumbled up words, but her eyes widen and she gasps lightly. She could have sworn she heard him say Elsa.

She sits up and scratches a finger in her ear, "I must be hearing things. He doesn't even know her," she says softly to herself.

"Elsa..."

She gasps again, that was much louder and clearer, and definitely her sister's name. She gets up to inform a guard, but stops in place as she listens to his riddled words.

"Elsa...snow white queen...stained with crimson...love...lover...love her...save her...crimson stained snow queen...Elsa...Elsa...ELSA!" As he shouts her name, he jolts up in bed, a cold sweat covering his body.

As he pants quickly, Anna notices his hands are trembling, and as her eyes shift to look at his face, blue-green makes contact with warm honey. She can see golden yellow specks within his light brown eyes.

"I have to save the queen. I have to love the queen. I...have...to..." He trails off, his gaze becoming distant, and then he shakes his head lightly.

He places one of his hands on his head and groans in, Anna guesses, pain.

"Where...where am I? Where are Susah and Dracus...? Oh gods, I'm so hungry..." He lays back down, covering his face with his hands.

Finally he looks at Anna, and she smiles sheepishly at him. He seems to take notice of his missing shirt and that he's in bed, and looks at Anna again.

"Did we sleep together...?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

Anna's cheeks immediately turn beet red, and she quickly shakes her head no, causing her braided pig tails to whip back and forth.

"No, no! Um, uh, hi, I'm Princess Anna, and you're in Arendelle. Dracus and Susah carried you here, or well, Dracus carried you here, Susah walked beside him. Um...I'll have a guard go get them and they can explain everything much better than I can. Um...do you recall anything you were just saying a few minutes ago?"

Throughout Anna's ramble, Nefrin stared at her with a raised eyebrow and confused expression. But in response to her question he shrugs his shoulders,

"That I'm hungry...?" He says, and then scratches his head, his expression one of deep thought, "And...the name Elsa is running around my mind, but...I don't know any Elsa."

Anna smiles softly at him, "Funny you should say that, the queen of this land, my sister, well her name is Elsa," she watches his reaction.

"Never met her. Maybe I heard her name in passing once," he says with another shrug of his shoulders.

"Right...well, I'll have a guard go for Dracus and Susah, and I'll go get my sister, _Queen Elsa_," she uses emphasis on her name to see if it'll spark any memories of what he was saying earlier.

"Okay..." He says, eyeing her curiously. 'This girl helps rule a kingdom...?' He thinks.

"Okay, uh...I'll be right back," she says, and then leaves the room.

Nefrin decides to sit up in the bed, his stomach growling loudly. He groans as he rubs his very empty stomach.

"How long was I asleep...I'm _starving_..." He mumbles to himself.

Looking around the room, he sees his shirt folded neatly on a chair in the corner of the room, with his two long swords leaning against the same chair. He notices Dracus's axes leaning against a wall, Susah's bow and quiver of arrows next to that.

'We must have been here a while...' He thinks to himself, beginning to worry now. 'What the hell happened to me?'

But upon hearing quick hoof steps and rushed bare footed steps, Dracus and Susah rush into the room. Both of them smile happily, and Susah hugs him tight. Dracus places a hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome back to the waking world, little friend," Dracus tells him, patting Nefrin's shoulder.

"We were so worried about you," Susah says, tightening her grip around him and then finally letting him go.

"What happened?" He asks, looking between his two friends.

"Tch, what _didn't_ happen?" Dracus says, but chuckles a bit, "Your sense of justice thrust us into yet another life threatening situation, for one thing," the Minotaur adds.

"Yes, but aside from that you-" Susah stops herself as Elsa walks in with Anna.

The raven black haired swashbuckler and the platinum blonde queen point at one another, "You," they say simultaniously.

"I had a dream about you," Elsa breathes, utterly shocked and staring a Nefrin in disbelief.

"I dreamt of you, too...you're going to die..." Nefrin responds, staring at Elsa with the same look of disbelief.

Dracus, Susah, and Anna stare between the two as well in confusion. What did that Dreamscape foresee, and how did it spread to Elsa's unconscious world? Just what awaits for the kingdom of Arendelle and its Queen...?

**/**

**A/N: And so that's chapter 2! It's gonna start getting more exciting from here on out, I promise! Humor, drama, suspense and budding romance are to ensue! I'll update as soon as I can, I hope it won't take forever like this one took, and I again apologize for this one being so late. Thank you for taking time to read the second chapter, and feel free to leave me a review...I'm saddened by the fact I haven't received any yet, either good or bad. :( It's quite the self-esteem crusher. Anyway, 'til next time kiddies!**

**-FallenWolfHeart**


End file.
